Not that kind of Girl
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: Hotsuma/Ryoko Ryoko is fed up with waiting for Tenchi to choose so she leaves, shortly after, Yugi wakes up, as do her henchmen who go back to the lives they had before they met Yugi and guess who Ryoko meets up in space while robbing a bank. r/r


Not that Kind of Girl By: Princess Ashley  
  
Okay Usagi Princess, you can kill me if you like, but I've really been getting into this couple. They are just so cute! Sorry, but If you think about it, Ryoko does need someone who can support her theories about life. So, Hotsuma is better. (She's probably going to call me when she reads this and yell at me all day. Oh no! I'm disgracing Tenchi and Ryoko!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Anywho, I really think this is the best and most obvious couple in the Tenchi in Tokyo series, other than Tenchi and Sakuya of course. (I still don't like her very much.)  
  
Well, in this story, Ryoko is tired of waiting for Tenchi to make his choice. To hurry up his choice, she goes back to space, and redeems herself as the most notorious villain in the universe. But while she's gone, Yugi awakens, along with all her henchmen, who go back to the lives they had before Yugi took them under her wing. And this familiar space pirate meets with Ryoko while robbing the Juri bank. One of them gets caught, will the other come back to save that person?  
  
Chapter 1: I'm not that kind of girl  
  
Not that Kind of Girl: Song by Paulina Rubio  
  
I know you're gonna change the way you think of me  
  
And so, I'm gonna show you how it supposed to be  
  
I'm gonna finally make you see I'm gonna make you learn your lesson with me  
  
I can't take it Tenchi! You never pay attention to me, you never even give me a hint, you take me for granted like you did when I came back, even though you were breaking inside when I and the others disappeared all together and left you alone. You know you wanted us to come back, and you never even let us know how much you wanted us to come back. You waited till we were overcome with grief and wanted to come back to see you again. You played our hearts like you did when you kissed Sakuya; we weren't good enough for you, were we? You wanted us to beg, didn't you? We gave you our hearts and you threw them away so you could be with a girl who didn't even care for your family, even when we needed your help. We needed you when Yugi attacked the temple, did you not see? I was nearly killed since you didn't come to help. What's your problem? Do you think I'm going to wait for you to make up your mind? No! I will not take this. You can go to your precious Sakuya, but now that she's gone what will you do? They might care but I don't. I did for a while, but I'm wasting my practically immortal life here. And after I leave, what will they do? Will they leave as well? I will take Ryo-okie and leave this place and rob all the banks in this universe, that would mean that Kiyone and Mihoshi would be called away to try and stop me, then Sasami would leave out of grief for missing Ryo-okie, and then finally Ayeka would leave with her sister to her planet. Then what will you do? I'm not going to wait for you Tenchi. I'm not that kind of girl.  
  
'Cause I'm not that kind of girl who will lay down at your feet  
  
Pedal back for your love, come whenever you call me  
  
And I won't wait around, and I won't be your shadow  
  
Lost in a world..........'Cause I'm not that kind of girl  
  
I'll pack my things and leave this hellhole. Who needs this place anyway? I was fine before I met you. You think I won't don't you? Well, This space pirate doesn't need love to get along. Washu can stay here for as long as she wants, but soon she will miss her little girl, and she will come and look for me. Who are you going to break then Tenchi? Not me. I may not look like it, but I have feelings to. And those are things I don't like to show. But sometimes you get me so desperate that they slip out. Look what you have done to the most competent, notorious, and infamous space pirate and down right criminal in the entire universe? My title was taken down because you kept me coming back out of want. No body remembers Ryoko anymore. Nagi wouldn't get a penny if she turned me in. My name was taken off the most wanted list a long time ago. You wouldn't think so, but I enjoyed causing other people pain at the sight of me. Did you know that all the male space pirates wanted me? I had Hotsuma eating out of the palm of my hand and then you happened again. Why, why wherever I go, your name always follows me to the deepest and most remote places in the universe, even you can't dream of such despairing places could even exist. But they do, and I caused it. I hated Juri, but now I have fallen for the prince of Juri. What do I do now? You don't even know what love is about I'm willing to bet with all the attention I and the others girls give you and yet you still seem oblivious. But you enjoy knowing that so many women who are wanted throughout the universe are at your every whim, down you?  
  
You don't even know what love is all about (You don't know what it's all about)  
  
I won't hang around you til you figured it out (Figure it out)  
  
I'm gonna finally make you see  
  
I'm gonna make you learn your lesson with me  
  
Well, your going to learn you lesson about the fragile space pirate heart. It's not as fragile as you think. You can hang me like a slave, push me out a window like you did the first day we met, you with Mihoshi. I would tell you this now but it wouldn't be right. So I'll just leave and let you discover that the one and only space pirate Ryoko is gone, and find that the whole Masaki residence will fall apart without me. I'll laugh in your face, Jurian boi (I love that spelling!!!) I could care less about your feelings right now, like you did with mine. Goodbye, young prince. You won't be so high and mighty soon.  
  
Cause I'm not that kind of girl who will lay down at your feet  
  
Pedal back for your love, come whenever you call me  
  
Just to keep you around, just to make you feel better  
  
You can be sure.....  
  
That I'm not that kind of girl who will lay down at your feet  
  
Pedal back for your love, come whenever you call me  
  
Cause that's not what I need, and that's not the way that  
  
I see the world.....  
  
I'm gonna finally make you see  
  
I'm gonna make you learn your lesson with me  
  
Ryoko packed her black gym bag with all her clothes, burning her dresses and skirts, not needed to look nice for anyone anymore. Then she took the hook around her neck and transformed into her space pirate uniform (The one from Tenchi in Tokyo of course.) and took up the look that she always wore when she was about to go somewhere to do something really bad. The playful smirk a child would have when they went to go play in their own little playground, only hers wasn't so innocent. Ryo-okie was waiting outside for her, not even thinking twice about leaving with her master, but also her best friend. She would miss Sasami, but she knew that Ryoko would miss her more if she stayed with someone other than Ryoko. Besides, Ryo-okie liked space pirating as much as the next cabbit. Being chased Kin-okie was fun, like a boy chasing a girl he liked on the playground at recess. She smiled as her human form inside her let out a flirty kind of giggle. Though she knew they could never be together, mainly because of Nagi and Ryoko. Though they did come on friendly terms the last time they met when they were on the run from the galaxy police and Juri's guarding ships. She longed for the times before Sakuya when Tenchi at least acknowledged their existence. He was even distant with Ryo-okie now. Sakuya had made him care for no one else but herself, if it wasn't her, than there was no room for anyone else in Tenchi's life. Ryo-okie hated Sakuya for that, just like the rest of the house did. And Tenchi still thought that he loved her, but how can you love someone who hates your family? She then came up with nasty pictures in her head of Ryoko and Ryo-okie coming up with different ways to kill Sakuya. He didn't even come to help them when they needed it most. He didn't care about Ryoko when she left, she didn't care about Kiyone and Mihoshi when they went to Pluto, he didn't care about Ayeka and her heartbreak with everyone leaving. He didn't care about Sasami and her depression with no one to cook for except Nobyukie and Lord Katsovheito.( I REALLY don't think I spelled that right.) He didn't care about Washu and her refusal to eat. Sakuya wanted him to only care about her, and only care about her he did. It was that simple. Ryo-okie spat at the thought of Sakuya, and almost blamed Yugi for causing so much grief to the Masaki residence. But then Sasami would be mad at her if she tried to kill her in her sleep. She was after all the real form of Sakuya. Sakuya had been her shadow, but Ryo-okie hated every part and human form of the girl. For that, she hated Yugi as well. And now she hated Tenchi for falling for her.  
  
'Cause I'm not that kind of girl who will lay down at your feet  
  
Pedal back for your love, come whenever you call me  
  
Cause you're not what I need  
  
(No, you're not the one for me no)  
  
(And I'll never have to let you go)  
  
(Cause I'm more than a girl in the shadow - I'm telling ya)  
  
Ryoko stepped out of the Masaki house, after flying down the stairs, careful as to not wake up the snoring Nobyukie who was sleeping on the living room couch. She smiled at him. *You really were cute as a teenager. Lucky I didn't fall for you to, Nobyukie, Achika would have killed me.* She thought. *You get to have the room you loaned me back now, Nobyukie.* She said, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. *Tell Grampa thank you for me, won't you?* She whispered quietly to his sleeping form. He rolled over, heaving his face into the soft pillow he slept on. She smiled, and left through the back door of the house, where Ryo-okie fought with her thoughts of her life here. She leaned down to pet Ryo-okie's head, "It's okay honey," she said. "Soon we will be out of here and robbing another bank, right?" She smiled at Ryo-okie as the mischief of making herself known again came to her mind. Nagi would be on her tail once again and everything would be just like it was before. Then she thought of Tenchi, and relished the sight of seeing him crying when everyone left him alone, and his own precious life would come back to him, a boring and predicable life back again, no more of the surprise visits, and no more adventures. Then he would remember, she thought. He will remember that the whole thing started with me.  
  
'Cause I'm not that kind of girl who will lay down at your feet  
  
Beg for your love, come whenever you call me  
  
And you'll never see me cry  
  
(No, you'll never see me cry, no, no, no)  
  
(And you're never gonna break me no, no)  
  
(Cause I'm never gonna be what you want me to)  
  
(I know for sure)  
  
(I'm not lost in your world)  
  
As Ryo-okie jumped into the sky, it made the sound of it's transformation and turned into Ryo-okie the space ship. Then Ryoko heard the sound of Tenchi's voice from the second floor of the house. "Ryoko!!! Ayeka!!! Not at this time at night!" He thought they were fighting again. "What are you talking about Tenchi? Where's Ryoko?" She heard her chipmunk voice call back. Then Mihoshi's face came into the window. "There she is, she's outside, and Ryo-okie's a space ship again." She said, then called to Ryoko. "Are you leaving Ryoko?" Loud enough for everyone to hear. Then, everyone was awake. "WHAT!!!" She could hear the trample of everyone running down the stairs, coming outside to see her about to board Ryo-okie and leave earth. Tenchi was in the lead. "Ryoko, what are you doing?!" He yelled at her. But after everyone saw her in her pirate uniform, they knew exactly what she was doing. Ryoko stayed silent for a while. "Your going to become a pirate again, Ryoko?" Her mother asked her. Washu had a look of complete misguidance on it, not even underestimating Ryoko's new plans. Tenchi got a look of disbelief on his face. And then it happened, someone snapped. Ryoko held the red spot on her cheek where she had slapped her. Ayeka looked at Ryoko with complete disgust on her face. "What do you think you're doing Ryoko?" She said, or rather yelled at her.  
  
"Doing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm tired of waiting for something to happen here, I wanna have fun, not chase after some Jurian Prince. I'm Ryoko the space pirate, and I do what I please. And I do not want to spend the rest of my life here. I'm going back to the fun and adventurous way of life. You can stay here and live your life for the one person who doesn't want you but a girl who cares for nothing but herself. Sakuya." She said, still holding the tears back as she had done for the longest time, without a slightest hint of let up.  
  
"Don't talk about Sakuya like that, you monster!!!" Yelled Tenchi, taking out his sword, and presenting the blue blade of the key of Juri. Ryoko only smirked at this gesture. "Fighting for the person who made you care about nothing but herself? You don't want to care about you family, Tenchi? She didn't care if we were in Peril, nope, she just cared that you were there with her whenever she wanted you to be. You were fooled Tenchi, did it ever occur to you that there were other people who cared about you to? And you even left us to die just so she wouldn't cry anymore. You make me sick, you and that stupid key of JURI!!!" She had snapped, and took her orange space sword out of the energy ball created in her hand.  
  
Tenchi was taken aback, so it wasn't a surprise to Grampa or Nobyukie that Ryoko had him at the throat with her sword that not even the master key could get him out of. "I'm leaving, and remember this, Tenchi Masaki of the House of Juri, this," She signaled around to all of the girls who were now starring at Tenchi, very surprised to find that Ryoko's speech was true. "It all started with me, and it was start to end with me." She said, ice tipping her tongue at every word she said to him. Then she turned to Grampa. "Thank you, Lord Katsovheito. Lord Yosho." He nodded to her, and his face came to the kind face of Prince Yosho he had once been on Juri. She smiled at his handsome face, and then bowed as Ryo-okie sent down the shield that pulled her up to the ship, and she disappeared, and Ryo-okie flew out of the atmosphere of the earth, ready to start a new era of all her robberies. "Wonder how all the guys are doing." She asked herself, thinking of all the pirates that she used to hang with when she wasn't out pirating. "Watch out, universe. Ryoko is back."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yugi shifted in her deep sleep, as she felt the Masaki family move one away from the others, just as she had when it was her intention so long ago. Now she could feel it again. She felt Ryoko's aura leave the rest of them. And she had been the first to leave when she was trying to break up the Masaki family. Now she knew that this would be the complete end of the Masaki residence. She had caused it, now the ghost of Sakuya was coming to haunt her in her precious sleep. She woke that day, the day that Ryoko left the Masaki Family forever.  
  
*****  
  
That was only the first chapter and I got 2854 words down! That's gotta be some kind of record for me! Hotuma/Ryoko foreva everyone!!!! Review please!!!!!!!  
  
~mo 


End file.
